Revived Rose
by romeoharvey
Summary: Can't wait for the day to end. ALEXxOLIVIA.
1. Chapter 1

"Tell me, Casey!" Olivia practically screamed at the ADA, for what felt like the millionth time in the last quarter hour.

Casey smirked, not even bothering to reign in her amusement at the expense of her favorite SVU detective. Walking around her desk, Casey put her hands on Olivia's shoulders. Leaning in close enough to rest her forehead against Olivia's, she stared into her friends' expectant, dark hued eyes, and said in a tone infused with finality, "No.".

Violently shrugging off Casey's hands, Olivia began to rapidly pace to room. Casey sighed, slowly becoming frustrated with the childish way Olivia was behaving. She should never have mentioned a word to the detective about her birthday present. And if the death-glares Casey was earning from everyone at the precinct were any indication, they all wished that the thought had crossed her mind before she let her mouth run off that morning.

It hadn't seemed all that harmful to begin with; just drop a few hints about what they had planned for that night. It had been Elliot who had dropped the biggest one; that a large part of the "present" was a person from Olivia's past, so Casey didn't understand why no one planning _his_ funeral.

Ever since, Olivia had been pestering almost everyone in sight. Stabler, Munch, and Fin, had been putting up with her the most. Cragen had retreated to his office after five minutes of Olivia following him around, asking again and again for a better hint as to who it was. For a second, in the interrogation room, everyone looked on, literally paralyzed in mortification when it seemed she was on the verge of asking a likely perpetrator for their current case is he knew anything.

It was Elliot who had a reputation for violence, but Casey figured she wasn't going to risk Olivia using her fists to get answers out of her. So, moving safely behind her desk, Casey authoritatively said, "Detective Benson!"

Seeing that she had Olivia's full attention, she said a bit more quietly, "You'll find out in less than an hour."

_Revived Rose : Revived Rose : Revived Rose_

_Note: The next chapter will be Olivia's POV. This was written during commercial breaks for Law and Order:SVU, tell me what you think of it._


	2. Chapter 2

**Revived Rose**

**Chapter 2**

Time is moving slower than it ever has, I'm certain of it. It's all Casey's fault; today I walked in like normal, only to be stopped at the sight of the ADA sitting at my desk... in my chair... possibly drinking my coffee..., and for sure doodling on _my_ notepad. I hate to admit it, but I was thrown off by that visual so much, that I looked everywhere to make sure I was in the right place. The thought even crossed my mind, before I found my senses of course, that the woman sitting at the desk was indeed Olivia Benson, and I was just some shadow, or ghost-thing pretending to be human for a day... I often get thoughts of that ilk on and around my birthday.

Giving myself a mental shake, I walked to my desk. Casey must have seen me out of the peripheral of her vision when I was half-way there, because she did something I never imagined her doing, at least not to me; she jumped out of my chair and ran over, her arms outstretched, announcing at the top of her lungs, "There's the birthday girl!", before embracing me in an enthusiastic hug. A small part of me was glad she knew my birthday. The rest of me was scared half to death when it seemed that Casey was attempting to crush my bones into a fine powder.

The ability to breathe returned to me after a small eternity. My relief lasted only in the brief moment it took for an unknown number of arms to wrap around me for all sides. When I was able to convince myself that I wasn't under attack, I realized it was Munch, Fin, and Elliot who were saving me from fainting in alarm. I became aware that the noise I had thought was a cruel form of punishment for some terrible thing I did to them was actually a group singing of "Happy Birthday''. Capitan Cragen was even there, which wasn't that odd now that I think about it; he's probably the one who told the whole precinct it's my birthday today.

Even before they let go, Casey was teasing me about my very special birthday gift. Which was good for everyone involved in the attack, as I chose to push it to the back of my mind. I very rarely receive birthday gifts, so naturally, I wanted it right then, but everyone said I had to wait until tonight, and no one would give me a decent idea of what it was. Then Elliot, heaven bless my wonderful little Elliot, said it involved a person I knew, and who missed me very much. Unfortunately, that was all anyone would let him say.

We all went to our separate desks to get started on the day, but I just couldn't concentrate on anything for more than two minutes. So I steered every conversation towards my gift, I'm not sure, but I think people have been avoiding me the last couple of hours. And now it's time to leave!

_Revived Rose : Revived Rose : Revived Rose _

_Note: Delaying the story, me? Never... _

_I swear, the next chapter will actually revel the much-anticipated gift._


	3. Chapter 3

**Revived Rose**

**Chapter 3**

When Cragen had spotted Olivia on her way to harass Casey, he had gathered Elliot, John, and Fin, and told them to go on over to Olivia's apartment and finalize everything. Throughout the day all four had been sneaking away in their spare moments to her apartment, using Elliot's spare key to get in, to decorate and hide their individual presents.

"Okay, guys, they should up in a few." He announced to John, Fin, Don, and their special guest who had run in only three minutes ago, after checking his watch. It had been getting that the guys were considering calling Casey and having her distract Olivia for a time, but just as they were dialing, their old friend pushed in the door, apologizing for some unexpected work at the office, while running into Olivia's bathroom to change.

"With barely a second to spare, guys, we really need to plan these things better." said John as he set out the ice cream cake that is decorated in icing with the picture of a stereotypical detective holding a magnifying glass to a small piece of rope. Next to it were seven wine glasses filled with what Elliot had insisted was Olivia's favorite drink, Halcyon Dawns.

Before Fin could come back with a retort about John's dubious planning skills, there was a heavy kick at the door, and Casey declared their arrival, "Hurry, I don't have enough strength to hold her any longer!"

"Just one second!" Elliot yelled as he detoured to the bathroom to yank out the occupant, and none too gently hurtling the poor creature into Cragen's arms, went straight to the door to let his partner and the ADA in.

There was the only partner he had ever worked with that was truly deserving of the the label gorgeous. _"Oh, my partner"_, Elliot thought fondly, _"She's a haloed angel who can do no wrong, she's the best friend anyone can hope for, she's a caring and gracious person..., and she's carrying Casey piggy-back?"_

Elliot took a step back, blinking his eyes. When he took another good look at Olivia, he saw that the sight was for real; Casey really was plastered onto Olivia's back, the former thrashing violently in an attempt to keep the latter from entering her own apartment before Elliot signaled it was okay. Knowing that Olivia meant business with the particular glare she was directing at him, he said, "It's okay, Casey. We're ready."

At Elliot's' words Casey ceased struggling and let go of her vise-like grip on the excited, yet perturbed detective. Free of the extra weight, but still attempting to run in, Olivia slammed into her partner, only Elliot's grip on the doorway stopping him from being thrown onto the floor.

When he was sure he wouldn't fall over, he took hold of Olivia's face and kissed he gently on the lips. At her startled expression, he whispered, "Birthday kiss."

Olivia smirked, her frustration at her friends evaporating in that instant. She opened her mouth to say something to her partner, but before any coherency could fight it's way into words out of her admittedly muddled mind, Casey shoved both her and Elliot into the apartment, teasing them, "Slow down guys, you barely know each other."

Walking on past them, smiling at the way Olivia was trying to peek over Elliot's shoulder, she went and joined their small group. Giving approving looks to the captain and his detectives when she saw that their guest was hiding behind them, she told Elliot, "Okay, you can let her look now."

When Elliot finally stepped out of her way, after what felt like half a million years, Olivia saw first that her apartment was decorated with red and white balloons, and her gifts, sharing the table with the cake and wine filled glasses, were also wrapped in the same colors. What caught her eyes next weren't her fellow detectives, captain, and nearly most favorite ADA, but the person she suspected was hiding behind them.

Olivia opened her mouth to speak, but again, no sound actually found it's way out of her vocal cords. She could see that her friends were saying something, but all she noticed was when they stepped into the peripheral of her vision, leaving a friend she had thought she lot long ago in the her direct line of sight.

Finally finding her voice, after waiting a moment to make sure what, or rather, who she was see wasn't wishful thinking working overtime, she whispered, "Alex."

_Revived Rose : Revived Rose : Revived Rose_

_Note: Love? Hate? What? Tell me what you thought of this. The next chapter will be Olivia's interaction with Alex. Do you really trust me to keep it Humor/General? 'Cause I'm thinking Tragedy rears it's ugly head..._

_Also: Alex was locked in a ferocious battle with another character that wanted to be Olivia's gift. Alex won, but if you want to know who the other option was, just ask._


	4. Chapter 4

**Revived Rose**

**Chapter 4**

Alex was a sight, and Olivia got the sneaking suspicion that her apartment had been decorated to compliment the blond; she was dressed in a flowing carmine dress that reached her ankles, highlighting the ruby-red rose petals she had somehow gotten to lay on her hair. The sexy white high heels Alex wore matched well with the slightly off-white roses she clasped in a delicate grip, and her scarlet painted lips had never looked so delicious. She was a voluptuous dream come true for the teary-eyed detective.

Hardly taking note that the people who had set this all up were slowly drifting off towards the kitchen, Olivia was drawn, still in quite a daze, towards her beautiful, and too-long gone, lover. Reaching across to lightly brush Alex's temple, Olivia whispered, "Are you really here?"

Throwing the roses on the floor, Alex pulled the now weeping woman into a tight embrace, shedding more than a few tears of her own as she answered, "Yes, I'm here, and I'm not leaving anymore."

The two woman held each other, both thankful to do so, so long after each had given up this moment as a possibility. As Alex held onto Olivia she finally felt that her time in the Witness Protection Program was actually worth it, and she promised to never let herself be taken so far from her love ever again. At the same time, Olivia's half-faded and almost-forgotten memories slowly resurfaced and became whole, in a way she had been fearing they never would again. The thought ran through her mind that she really owes her friends for organizing this.

Remembering that those same friends were now huddling in her tiny kitchen, kindly giving their reunion the privacy it begs, she reluctantly let go of Alex, and felt the other woman do the same, probably having had the same thought. Still holding onto Olivia loosely, Alex leaned in and gave her a not-so-innocent kiss. At the dreamy expression that fell over Olivia's face, she chuckled, whispering seductively, "Hold onto that thought..."

Mentally shaking herself away from images of sensual nights she thought she'd never taste again, Olivia found that even so, she still couldn't control the huge, idiotic grin that had plastered itself on her face, not that she really wanted to. Pivoting to glance in the direction of her kitchen, she announced, "You can come out now, Alex and I swear not to ruin your innocent minds, right Alex?"

Alex nodded, high on the relief that Olivia was radiating happiness and not anger. Ever since Captain Cragen had contacted her about reintroducing herself to the gang, she had lived in fear of Olivia's reaction. She knew the detective wasn't very temperamental, but it's common knowledge that Olivia can make anyone feel like crap if she had a good reason to, and what better reason than her long lost lover being in town for six months and not calling? Of course, Olivia didn't know that yet, but the beautifully full smile on her face made Alex very confident about when she would let Olivia in on that little fact after everyone had gone home.

Everyone filed out and stood in a semi-circle around the two woman. Munch was the first to speak up, teasing her, "So, Olivia, how do you like what we scrounged up?"

Holding her at arms' length, Olivia gave Alex a once-over, or rather a twice over, not being able to resist searching the gorgeous blond a second time. Nodding her head in mock approval, she joked, "Not bad, for something you had to 'scrounge up'."

Everyone laughed when Alex pulled on an offended expression and lightly socked Olivia on the shoulder. In a theatrical menacing tone, so said, "I'm going to let you get away with that little remark, just 'cause I don't want to make you cry on your birthday, at least not any more than than I already have."

"John started it!" Olivia stated petulantly, enabling everyone in the room to picture seven year old 'Livia, sticking her tongue out, mischief shining in her dark eyes.

When Cragen saw John open his mouth to say something, probably something equally as immature as what Olivia had just said, he chose to intervene, noddling at the table, he declared, "I think the cake's going to soup very soon."

Following their captain's lead, Fin and Elliot pushed Alex and Olivia, who were now firmly attached together, towards the cake, while Casey grabbed John's arm and dragged him over with her. As Olivia sliced the cake, she received an encore of the birthday song. As she endured it, she made a mental note to remind each of them, on a bad day, that although they're great at their day jobs, it's something of a sin for them to even try singing.

The small cake was polished off in half an hour, and so was the wine to go with it. After the group had sat around, discussing birthdays past, no one would call it a night until Olivia opened her presents. She unwrapped them as enthusiastically as she once did a Christmas present when she was five, which brought on a warm feeling to everyone watching; Olivia very rarely looked so excited as she had all day, and even though they were admittedly bothered by her behavior that morning, all were glad that they had had a part in making her that happy.

_: Revived Rose :_

Olivia thanked everyone again, especially Casey for not getting upset when she couldn't wait any longer, and thus chose to carry the ADA up the stairs as they all filed out of her apartment. Elliot was the last to leave, and, just before he walked out, he hugged Olivia closely and nodding in Alex's direction, saying in a note he might use on his eldest daughter, "Don't stay up too late, life will have to continue on tomorrow morning, you know."

Blushing, Olivia shoved him out of the door, "Thanks for the advice."

The last thing she heard from Elliot was a single, honest word, "Anytime.", as he walked away, while she shut and locked the door.

Turning her full attention to Alex, Olivia walked towards the now nervous looking woman, saying, "So, how long was it that Cragen said you've already been home?"

This is the part Alex was dreading, when the captain had said that she'd already been back for a while, she had froze in fright, worried that Olivia's whole birthday party would be wreaked, but the graceful detective hadn't done anything other than utter an interested "Oh.".

It's obvious to Alex now that Olivia had just been waiting until they were alone. The blond suddenly found the carpet an amazing sight, as she mumbled, "About half a year."

Olivia held Alex's head up, and looking straight into her cerulean eyes, stated, "I don't care. I don't care how long you've been here, or why you haven't contacted me before, all that matters is that you're here now, and if you'll give me the chance, I'll make sure you never want to me leave again."

Smirking slightly, Alex told her, "Olivia, there is no way I'm giving you that chance; you don't need it. I didn't _want_ to leave you before, and I promise, next time they're going to have pry us apart."

Olivia grinned as she thought about living the rest of her days with Alex, a dream she had only recently banished to the back of her mind, labeling it as hopeless. Well, it seemed as if the future held nothing but promise of a bright future, so why not bring the dream to the forefront again? Stroking Alex's arm, she grabbed hold of her slender wrist and began leading her to the bedroom, saying enticingly, "I don't know how much longer I can hold onto that thought..."

_: Revived Rose :_

Detective Benson reclined in the passenger seat, feeling infinitively more cheerful than she had in, well, ever. Fin, who was her partner for the day, since Elliot had to show up in court as a witness for a case he'd worked on with Munch, had just announced that they were almost at the Eva's Boutique, workplace of a rape victim who had called them earlier, saying she's positive that she's seen her rapist there, so Olivia was trying to force her smile down a few watts.

As Fin put the car into park, she stepped out, gazing into what could be seen of the clear blue sky and shining sun. Checking to see that Fin was ready, she pointed at the boutique across the street. Fin came around from the drivers' side, and they both began walking to the entrance.

When they were three businesses away, screams were heard from the door immediately to Olivia's right, which seemed to have been see-through many ages ago, but was now covered in thick, old posters advertising shoe sales. Both the detectives on guard in a flash, they took out their respective weapons, as Fin shoved open the door. He eased inside, yelling, "Police.", but all Olivia noticed was the twelve year old girl, whose whole left side looked to covered in blood, running from the entrance of another building.

Giving no conscience thought to it, Olivia followed the girl, straight into the middle of a busy intersection. The sounds, sights, smells, tastes, and touches of the next moment, or maybe the next hours, all fused together, leaving no sense able to give a hint at what was really happening. There was the sensation of grabbing onto the child, the taste and smell of blood becoming very prominent, seeing the bright blue sky that was gradually being eaten by darkness, hearing someone say, "Hold on, Detective Benson, hold on!", and Olivia's last thought was of a beautiful rose-petal covered blond promising that they would be together forever.

_Revived Rose : Revived Rose : Revived Rose_

_Note: So, how did that go? I know what you're thinking, "Is Olivia dead?" Find out in the next chapter. Come on, don't be mad, I warned everyone that tragedy might show up... _

_2nd Note: Also, if you could please review, I'd love that. Tell me how I used past and present tense, I admit, I wasn't really looking out for that as much as I usually do. And, is there someone out there who's willing to help me with my fics? I only recently began watching any of the Law and Order incarnations, and I sometimes need help on facts of the shows to make my fics more accurate, and thus, more readable. If you're interested, please PM me. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it._


	5. Chapter 5

**Revived Rose **

**Chapter 8**

"Happy birthday baby," Olivia almost squeals in way-too-cutesy voice, splitting Alex between the desire go grab a video camera and have her lover repeat the words, or go grab a trash can and become violently ill. The opportunity to do either is taken away from her as Olivia slides into her lap, holding out a forkful of ice cold strawberry cake, drizzled heavily with melt-in-your mouth milk chocolate. Licking her lips, Alex closes her eyes, anticipating the sugary confection, but receiving a warm, deliciously wet kiss instead, tasting of the aforementioned confection and purely Olivia.

As she pulls back to give them both the opportunity to breathe, Olivia smiles wickedly, "I couldn't resist..."

A low hum-moan is her only response as Alex pulls the hands holding the fork to her mouth, not opening her eyes even as she swallows and seeks out Olivia's sweet lips again. Distantly, Alex hears the faint _clank_ of what has to be the eating utensil hitting the wall a second before she feels Olivia's hands running through her hair, and then trailing downward to caress her back and blissfully drifting to brush the sensitive sides of her breasts.

While contemplating how quickly, and discreetly, they can get down to business, Alex's hopes are dashed as the door to their bedroom flies open. Hopping in cheerfully, Casey mock-scolds the pair, mainly to cover up the awkwardness of finding her friends ready to go at it, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you two are determined to avoid the party."

Reluctantly Alex and Olivia pull apart, saying as one, "In a minute."

Casey nods and silently makes her way back to the just slightly overcrowded living room. Olivia stands and begins to follow, but is stopped just short of the door by Alex's hand on her arm. Startled at the serious expression on her lover's face, Olivia smiles gently upon hearing Alex's whispered words, "I'm glad to have you back."

The blurred voices of their friends fade away, and the world seems to shrink to simply the few feet around them, but Alex takes little note, because of the sudden sorrow in Olivia's eyes. Then she corrects herself; the sorrow is nothing new, it has been lingering in her life for as long as she can recall.

Olivia steps closer to Alex, leaving no space between their bodies for the world to intrude. Her love, an undeniably physical thing for the moment, surrounds the blond as Olivia touches their foreheads together. Olivia speaks, "Alex, you are my soul mate, and remember this if nothing else: you will never lose me, no matter what separates us."

As the familiar wave of finality closes on her Alex sobs, knowing full well what is in store. Tightening her arms so much they begin to hurt, she cries out, "No! Please, Olivia, don't leave me again..."

Tears flowing from her eyes, Olivia promises as they are pulled away once again, "I'm waiting for you Alex, I'll wait for as long as I have to, and when we are reunited, I will never let go."

At last the small piece of something that had been holding both women shatters, and Alex awakens, as she always does on these nights, to frosty air and the unsurprisingly uncomfortable couch in their living room. Sitting up, she forgoes the light comforter, rejecting even the pitiful amount of warmth it would cocoon her in. As she brushes them off, the warmth of her tears shocks her, bringing a strange tingle to her fingertips.

Alex stays, for what could have been hours, or seconds, not even realizing she had been sobbing out loud until she hears understanding _shushing _sounds. It's also then that she notes the body molded next to hers, rocking her softly, trying to bring bring life back into her. Alex returns the hug, hoping she is conveying to her partner adequately how much she appreciates her presence.

Once her nerves begin sending the signal to her brain that they can register the universe again, it's Alex who stands first, holding out her hand for the woman who has spent more years than most would on her, giving hope when she thought all had been lost.

In bed, after they have tucked themselves in snuggly, Alex has found the ability to speak once more, "Casey, it was another one about Olivia. I miss her so much."

Turning around so she can look into reddened eyes, Casey bring up one of Alex's hand and peppers kisses on the knuckles before holding that same hand between her own. "I miss her too," Casey agrees simply, knowing that years of conversations just like this are running through Alex's mind right now.

It had been devastating, when Olivia's life ended. What had always bothered both woman was the fact that if the bus had gotten there in time, the chances that Olivia would have survived her injuries would have more than doubled. But she didn't; the bus didn't arrive in time because there were simply more emergencies on that day than any other.

Olivia had passed away, but for the longest time, Alex couldn't admit it. Instead, she had fallen into the self-made illusion that her lover had indeed lived. Every day she would ask Casey to take her to see Olivia, and every day Casey had to break her heart and confirm through photos of the funeral Alex had refused to attend that Olivia Benson was truly dead.

Gradually, the images being to stick in her mind, and Alex no longer wept, wondering if the reason Olivia wasn't showing was some form of revenge for her going into the WPP. However, she cried because she had begun to mourn her best friend. It's a difficult process, one Alex hadn't completely left yet, but having Casey at her side makes waking up everyday a little bit easier.

**THE END**

**NOTE:**_ How was that? I'm not too good with endings, and people usually hate them, but regardless of what your opinion is, if you have one, I want to know, so please leave a review. Is this ending believable, taking in the events of the last three chapters?_


End file.
